marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Escape from Sacred Saints Hospital
The Escape from Sacred Saints Hospital was a breakout carried out by Billy Russo who forced Krista Dumont to escort him out of Sacred Saints Hospital. Background Following the Duel at the Central Park Carousel, Billy Russo was arrested and held in custody in Sacred Saints Hospital. With face disfigured by the Punisher, Russo was then put into surgery and underwent eleven hours of work, seemingly saving his life. However, Russo went into a coma due to all of the trauma he had sustained from the fight, with the doctors unsure if he would ever regain consciousness again or if he would regain any higher level of brain function or any memory of his past life what so ever.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori at therapy with Krista Dumont]] Being in custody, Russo woke up from a coma, but his brain was heavily damaged as he could not remember several years of his life and suffering from nightmares. Krista Dumont was assigned to oversee Russo's treat, as she tried to stabilize his mental condition. However, Russo's memory was disbanded and Dumont described it as parts of jigsaw that Russo need to put it together. Dinah Madani visited Russo several times, still thinking that Russo was lying about memory loss.The Punisher: 2.02: Fight or Flight Escape blames Krista Dumont for her failures]] During their therapy, Krista Dumont discussed with Billy Russo about his nightmares that force him not to sleep. However, Russo had a tantrum, furiously blaming Dumont because she was unable to help him. Thinking that Russo could attack her, New York City Department of Correction officers entered the room, but Dumont said him not to interfere. Russo kept blaming her and officer then attempted to grab him only to be brutally beaten by Russo who then did the same with his partner. and Krista Dumont leave their hospital]] Without any guard around him, Russo forced Dumont to escort him out of the hospital. Correction officers and NYPD were informed about Russo's escape and rushed to his room, however, he already avoided them. Outside of the hospital with no guards following them, Russo asked Dumont why she did not ask anyone for help. Dumont answered that she did not want Russo hurt and said that he still can get better, asking him to return. However, Russo refused Dumont's help, returning her his mask and running away.The Punisher: 2.03: Trouble the Water Aftermath report about Billy Russo]] Soon, Billy Russo was wanted by the New York City Police Department as the police went to Sacred Saints Hospital to investigate. Learning about escape, Dinah Madani arrived to hospital where she spoke with Dumont who was waiting for detective. Madani was sure that Russo was pretending the whole time and proved it by his escape, however Dumont insisted that he ran away because of his emotional impulse, much to Madani's skepticism. While she attempted to extract useful information from Dumont, Brett Mahoney reminded Madani that she is banned from Russo's case. Mahoney informed her Russo's case is the NYPD jurisdiction and the Homeland Security agreed to that. Madani then left the hospital while Mahoney went to question Dumont but nit before Madani stole Russo's diary. Despite NYPD prosecution, Madani knew that Russo is too dangerous for them and the only one who could take him down is Frank Castle. Knowing that Castle was arrested in Ohio, Madani took the Homeland Security helicopter and arrived at Larkville where Castle was in the middle of the fight with John Pilgrim. Madani informed him that Russo escaped and she needs Castle to deal with him. Roy Hardin did not resist and allowed Castle to go, and then Madani took him with Amy Bendix to New York City. References Category:Events